The Cannon Hunger Games
by Drac the Pyromaniac
Summary: Here, the cannon characters from several different series are drawn into the hunger games because of Gaia. The series includes The Hunger Games, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Mortal Instruments, and Maximum Ride. Who will be the winner of this Hunger Games?
1. Prologue

My Cannon Hunger Games

**Max**

I thought nothing could get any weirder than 6 bird kids flying through the air, but as I found out, I was wrong.

The flock was flying through the air after just escaping from a new batch of erasers. Gazzy was right next to Iggy, Angel was by herself not far away from me, Nudge was a little ways above me, and Fang was right next to me as always. I glance over at Fang; He looks back at me.

"Do you think we should land and take a rest?" He asks me.

I glance around at the rest of the flock. Iggy was holding Gazzy up, Angel's eyes were drooping, and Nudge was starting to drop lower little by little. I nod.

"Yeah. Lets stop for a rest." I tell everyone. They nod and begin to float down towards a small group of trees.

With a sigh, the flock lands in a small clearing. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all slide to the ground in exhaustion.

"Alright. Everyone get some rest. I'll take first watch." I say, sitting back against a tree. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all nod before curling up and falling asleep. Fang and Iggy sit nearby.

I sigh and listen carefully. My thoughts immediately go back to Fang and all that happened before he went off and made his own flock. But I'm drawn back to the present when Fang scoots over next to me. My heart beats at the speed of light as his shoulder brushes mine.

"So, where do you think we should go this time?" He whispers in my ear.

I shrug. "We just have to put distance between us and the pack of erasers. That's all I'm concerned about right now."

He nods. "Yeah, but what about when we put enough distance between us and them? Then what?"

I open my mouth to answer, but freeze. The wind ruffles my hair and goosebumps appear up and down my arms. Iggy immediately sits up straight as an arrow. I tense slightly. Fang feels me tense then he tenses too.

"What is it?" He whispers.

"I don't know." I whisper, glancing around cautiously.

_You're about to experience something that you never thought would happen, _a voise says in my head.

_Well, hey there, Voice. Thought you had gone for a long time, but guess I was wrong_, I say back. _But what do you mean 'Something that I never thought would happen?'_ But all I get is silence. _Great. More silence._

In the next moment, chaos breaks out. Erasers burst from the trees and leap towards us.

"ERASERS!" I yell, startling Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel awake. Once they see the Erasers, they burst into action.

An eraser leaps at me with his claws, but I roll to the side, dodging the claws. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I are all cut off from the rest of the flock. I growl deeply. No one messes with my flock. I roundhouse kick an Eraser then try to rush back to the rest of the flock with Fang, Iggy, and Nudge when the Eraser stumbles to the ground, but more Erasers take the place of the fallen one.

They push us back towards a large tree that was all three of us combined around. As the Erasers growl, the ground starts to rumble. I glance behind us at the tree to see a large portal opening up in the tree behind us. My face pales. I attack with even more persistance, but the Erasers still keep us cornered against the tree. The portal starts to suck us into it. We struggle, but the force was too strong. With a yelp, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I all stumble backwards and fly into the portal. I black out when we are sucked into it.

**Percy**

"Come on, guys." I whisper, stalking through the forest with Riptide raised. We were right in the middle of a Capture-the-Flag game. On my team, I had Ares, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. All the other cabins were on the other team. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Nico, Clarrise, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank,Leo, and I were all sneaking through the forest towards the red team's flag.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Clarrise asks, glancing towards the sounds of battle behind us. Her grip on her sword tightens.

Annabeth nods. "Yeah. Everyone else will keep them busy while we slip around their defenses and grab their flag." She grips her dagger tightly.

"I trust Annabeth. This plan is going to work." Thalia says with confidance.

I nod. "Yeah. Me too."

Annabeth smiles at us.

Leo relaxes slightly at Thalia and my words. "At least we have that confidence here or else we'd all be running scared like little kids who just saw the boogieman." Leo says jokingly. We all smile slightly as we keep walking.

We enter a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was Zues' Fist. The ground around the mound looks like mud or stirred up soil. A weird feeling settles into the pit of my stomach, and goosebumps appear on my arms. Something wasn't right about this clearing today. I glance at the others.

Jason was gripping his coin in his hand tightly, Clarrise was glancing around with narrowed eyes, Piper's dagger was trembling slightly, Nico was frowning worriedly, Thalia and Annabeth were looking slightly uneasy, Hazel shudders, Frank grips his bow, and Leo just stands there silently, not cracking any jokes. When Leo couldn't crack a joke, then something was wrong.

"Isn't this where you guys fought the titan army that had come up through the Labrynth?" Piper asks, glancing around. "The Battle of the Labrynth?"

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarrise, Nico, and I all nod.

"Yeah." Nico replies tersely.

_That must be the weird feeling_, I tell myself. _This was where Daedulus had sacraficed himself to protect us and the camp._ I start to relax, but then I tense when I glance at the ground.

Suddenly, the ground in front of us stirs and shifts to form the image of a sleeping woman's face. The face smiles slightly.

_Percy Jackson and his little band of demigods._ The woman says dreamily.

"Gaia." Thalia snarls, raising her bow.

Gaia just smirks. _I will fully awaken. No matter what you do, that __**will**__ happen. I think I should let you see what'll happen when I awaken and regain my full power._

At that moment, Gaia's face shifts into a swirling vortex. A strong force tugs us towards the portal. All 10 of us struggle with all of our strength, but after a moment, we all are sucked into the portal. With a burst of bright light, I black out.

**Carter**

I sit at the table on the padio at the Brooklin House, silently eating a plate of pancakes. Sadie sits across from me; she's eating a plate of eggs and bacon. Walt sits somewhat close to Sadie, not eating anything. I guess when you host the god of funerals, you lose your appetite. Finally, Zia walks out onto the padio carrying a plate of waffles. She sits down next to me and chows down on the waffles. Being hidden in a tomb far away must make you hungry.

"Well, what's on the to do list today?" Sadie asks, glancing towards me.

I shrug. "We mostly have to keep an eye out for any unexplained magic." I reply.

Zia nods. She swallows the waffles in her mouth before saying anything. "Yeah. After Apophis, you never know what's going to happen next."

Sadie sighs. "I guess."

Walt smiles slightly. "It doesn't matter what happens. We'll all be there together to handle it."

I'm about to go back to my eggs when Khufu shuffles out of the Brooklin House.

"AAG!" He shouts.

Sadie and I immediately shoot to our feet. "Where?"

"AAG!" Khufu yells again.

"Alright then. Lets go." Sadie says. Her and I start towards the house.

"Wait. What's going on?" Walt asks having followed us. Zia is right behind him.

"Khufu just said that there's a strong magic source not that far away. He said that it's just off the coast of Long Island." Sadie explains.

I nod. "Yeah. And he thinks that it might be Setne, stirring up trouble again." I add.

That gets them moving. Zia grabs her magician's bag while Walt checks all of his amulets. Sadie grabs her magician's bag too. I just store my khopesh in the Draut.

_Be careful, Carter._ Horus warns. _Something's not right about this._

_You think? _I retort. _I know what you mean. It just doesn't feel right, but we still have to check it out. And if it is Setne, then we can stop him before he can do any real damage._

_ And I agree. I'm just saying be careful._ Horus says.

_We always try to be._ I reply as Sadie and Zia create a portal according to the cordinates that Khufu gave them.

"Lets go and check out this magic source." Zia says.

Sadie takes Walt's hand before they both jump through at the same time. Zia takes my hand in hers. After a moment's hesitation, we leap through. There's the sound of a balloon popping then we emerge into a small clearing.

I shudder slightly as a cold wind rustles through the clearing. I glance around to see that the others felt it too. Walt's gripping one of his amulets, Sadie has her wand out, and Zia has her staff and wand in her hands. We glance around the clearing silently.

Then all of a sudden, a powerful force slams us into four different trees. We struggle against the force, but it holds us firmly in place. A demonic laugh resonates around the clearing. Setne then steps out of the shadow of a tree with a crooked smile on his face.

"Setne." Sadie and I growl.

_Let me take over, Carter. _Horus urges me. _I can get you guys out of here._

_No. Not yet. _I say, restraining him.

Setne smiles even wider. "Why, yes. It is me. And I have the four most powerful magicians of this century right here in front of me at my mercy." He cackles evilly.

"What are you planning?" Zia demands, struggling against Setne's magic.

Setne just keeps smiling. "Well, after you defeated Apophis, another powerful force started to surface. A force even stronger than Apophis. And she has offered me a deal. If I take care of you four, then I will get to be a king once again." He grins evilly. "So, I just have to take care of you her way." He waves his hand and a large portal forms in the ground in front of us.

"Who is this 'force?!'" Sadie demands, her face pale from seeing the portal.

_Come on, Carter! Let me have control! _Horus yells in my head.

_Alright! _I shout back, giving control to him, but it was too late. Setne cackles again before letting us go. The suction from the portal was too much for us. We fly head first into the portal.

Setne just grins down at us before saying, "Her name is Gaia." Darkness then over takes me and I pass out.

**Jace**

I stare up at Clary. She was in the rafters in the straps that'll keep her from falling to the ground when she jumps and help her with her backflips.

"Come on, Clary!" I call up. "Just jump!"

"Do I have to do this again?" She calls back.

I nod. "Yeah! Practice makes better!"

She sighs before jumping off. She does a flip before shooting back up and doing a couple backflips. I smile slightly. She was getting better, I had to admitt that.

"Better." I say when she had stopped bouncing.

She grins at me. "Thanks. You can't reach me." She kicks towards me. The small kick that was short of hitting my head makes her spin slowly.

I smirk. "Does this have to be like the last time you did the flips?" I ask, a twinkle in my eyes.

She sees the twinkle and shakes her head. "No. I don't think..." But before she could finish the protest, I fling a seraph blade up towards the straps holding her up. With a scream, she falls down into my arms. I land on my back with her on my chest. I chuckle slightly.

"Jerk." She mutters. She was breathing heavily as she smacks my chest playfully.

I smile slightly. "If you want to call me that." I stare down at her silently. Some of my blond hair had fallen into my eyes when I caught her.

She smiles back. She brushes the hair aside with a soft hand. I sigh when she does that. She giggles slightly before closing the distance between us. As my lips brush hers, the door to the training room opens. Someone then clears their throat.

I glance up to see Alec and Issabelle standing in the doorway. Clary blushes as she climbs to her feet. With a grunt, I pull myself to my feet too.

"What's wrong?" I ask, glancing towards them.

"We have a problem." Alec says seriously.

I frown. "What? Show me."

I follow Alec with Issabelle and Clary right behind us. Alec leads us to a nearby window to see a weird demon walking back and forth right in front of the gates. I stare at the demon confused.

"What's it doing?" I ask.

Alec shrugs. "Don't know. We tried to get up close to see, but everytime we tried, it hisses at us and spits acid. We thought that maybe you could help us."

I nod. "Yeah. Just let me grab my seraph blades, then we'll all go out and deal with it." I hurry to the armory. I grab a pair of seraph blades then walk towards the front door. The others are already there waiting.

Clary had changed out of her training clothes into her shadowhunter gear. "Ready?" She asks me. Her seraph blades are at her sides.

I nod. "Yeah. Lets go." Issabell opens the door. Alec, Clary, and I slip out of the door with Issabelle right behind us.

As soon as the demon sees us walk out of the Institute, it immediately smiles and hisses in delight. "Great. All four of you are presssent." The demon hisses at us.

I freeze slightly. "Y-You can talk?"

The demon nods. "Yesss. I can. Now, letsss get down to bussssinessss." It backs up, allowing us to open the gates.

Alec and I shove the gates open.

The demon just grins at us, revealing a set of snake fangs. It had the upper body of a man, but where his legs should be, there was the tail of a snake. He was wearing some sort of bronze-like armor. There were words inscribed on the armor, but it was in a language that I couldn't read.

There's something seriously wrong with this, I tell myself. As soon as we all step past the gate, I find out what that wrong thing was.

We step past the gate, and wierd symbols light up around us in a perfect circle. The ground starts to swirl, forming a portal-like vortex.

"Run!" I shout when the symbols spring to life. "It's a TRAP!" But I had yelled it too late. The vortex sucks us down into it. I see the snake-like demon hissing in delight before I pass out.


	2. Reapings (Part 1)

**Katniss**

I roll out of bed with a groan. I yank the curtains aside to see that it's sunny and that the sky's blue. Why is it always like this during on Reaping Day? Every year it's sunny, but it should be dark and depressing. With a sigh, I reach over and grab my mom's bright blue dress. I had worn it the year that I was first reaped. That thought brought back bad memories. I shove the memories aside as I strip out of the clothes from yesterday.

I hop into the shower with a relived sigh. The hot water relaxes my tight muscles, but it doesn't relieve my tense mind. After a little bit of washing up, I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I walk back into my bedroom to see my mom standing there.

"Morning." I say, moving to change into the dress. I slide into it then with the help of my mom, I zip it up.

"Here. Let me put your hair up." My mom says, sitting me down on the bed. She starts to put my hair up in my signature single braid. Prim then comes into the room in her bright yellow dress.

"Hey, Prim." I smile slightly.

"Hey, Katniss." She sits on the bed next to me. My mom then finishes the braid. I stand up then turn to face them.

"So, how do I look?" I inquire.

My mom and Prim both smile slightly. "You look beautiful." Prim replies.

"Well, then lets go. The Reaping will start soon." I state, hurrying the other two out of the house. We walk silently to the town square with everyone else.

A peacekeeper pricks my finger when I walk up to one of the tables. "Name and age." She states simply.

"Katniss Everdeen. 18." I tell her easily.

She nods before motioning towards the rest of the girls my age. When everyone was there, the mayor gives his yearly speak about how lucky we are and all that. I kind of tune out. The annual video that is played every year is shown. I don't really pay attention since it just shows the rebellions and explains how the government created the Hunger Games to restore peace and order.

After all of that, the escort, Effie Trinket, steps up to the mic.

"Hello, citizens of District 12." She trills in her capitol accent. "Well, lets get started. As always, ladies first." She moves over to the bowel with all the girl names. She pulls one out before moving back to the microphone. After a slight pause, she opens the paper and reads the name. "Primrose Everdeen."

My heart leaps into my throat when my sister's name is called. I couldn't believe it. She only had her name in there two times, but her name was drawn. I just couldn't move for a moment as I watch Prim walk towards the stage. Fear was all over her face. I couldn't let this happen. I immediately start to push forward past people.

"Prim!" I scream. "Prim!" As I keep trying to push forward, peacekeepers step in front of me to hold me back. "Let go! I-I volunteer." I yell. "I volunteer as tribute!"

There's silence. No one moves after a yell that. The peacekeepers let me go. When they do that, I walk forward and gently push Prim behind me. She wraps her arms around me tightly.

"No, Katniss. Please. No!" Prim sobs.

"Prim. Let go and go back to mom." I say, trying to keep myself from crying.

I then feel her arm loosen from around my waist. I turn around to see that Gale had picked Prim up. His face is set."Go on, Catnip." He tells me, carrying a crying Prim back to my mom.

I turn back around and start up the stairs silently. I stand next to Effie who's looking startled, but she then smiles again.

"Well, isn't this exciting. Lets get back to choosing our tributes. It's time for the boys." She moves to the boys bowel. Just like with the girls bowel, she reaches in, grabs a name, then moves back to the microphone. She opens the paper and reads the name. "Peeta Mellark." She reads.

Again, there's silence. Then Peeta steps away from the crowd and starts towards the stage. He mounts the stage silently. He stands next to Effie on her other side. And just like when I volunteered, Effie looks startled by drawing his name again. This is the third year in a row that our name's have been drawn or we've volunteered.

"Well, here are our District 12 tributes." Effie says loudly. "Victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" There's silence after she says that. No one ever thought that we'd go back into the Hunger Games again.

After a slight pause, peacekeepers lead us into the town hall and take us to separate rooms to wait for our good-byes.

**(The good-byes for Katniss are the same as in the Hunger Games)**

**Fang**

I open my eyes to see trees surrounding me. With a groan, I sit up and glance around. Max is laying right next to me. I shake my head as I try to remember what had happened. Then it all hits me. We fell into some kind of a portal with Iggy and Nudge. I then realize that Iggy and Nudge aren't anywhere to be seen.

I shake Max gently. Her eyes shoot open and she springs to her feet. She glances around confused. "Where are we?" She asks.

I stand up and shrug silently. There's a snap to our left. We both tense and whirl around towards the sound. There's nothing there besides bushes. We just stand there, listening quietly. All of a sudden, we hear gun being loaded. We immediately try to run, but we find ourselves surrounded by odd men in white suits. They're all pointing guns at us.

I'm about to attack one of them when I see Max shaking her head at me. I nod before putting my hands up. I tuck my wings tight against my back. The men grab us and lead us to some square where people are gathering. Another guy in white pricks our finger.

"Name and Age." He demands.

"Maximum Ride. 17." Max says forcefully.

"Fang. 17." I reply softly.

The gun nods before we're herded into a group of kids about our age. All I want to do is take flight and get away from here, but I couldn't do that. Max and I had to find Iggy and Nudge.

A very skinny man steps up to a microphone. He starts talking about stuff I've never heard about. Something about how some Capital is very generous and how we are all lucky that we're still alive. A video then starts playing. I wince and glare at the screen. The video shows some images of rebellions and people dying then it says how the 'Hunger Games' were created to create peace. When I heard about the Hunger Games, I really wanted to kill the president.

When all that was over, some lady in a brown dress and with green hair walks up to the microphone. She smiles at all of us.

"Well, lets get started. Ladies first." She says, moving over to a bowel with scraps of paper in it. She grabs a name before moving back to the microphone. With a steady hand, she opens the paper and reads the name. "Maximum Ride."

I could sense Max tense from across the aisle from me. She sets her jaw and starts towards the stage. She mounts the stage silently.

The lady then moves to a bowel on the opposite side of the stage. "Now, for the boys." She grabs another sheet of paper from this bowel. Again, she opens the paper and reads the name. "Fang."

When I hear my name, I seriously want to fly away, but with Max up there already, I have to go. I walk forward and mount the stage, standing beside the lady. She smiles at Max and me.

"And here are our District 7 tributes!" She shouts, placing a hand on our shoulders. "Maximum Ride and Fang." There's silence as the men in white, that we now know are called peacekeepers, lead us into the large building behind us. They take us to different rooms. After a little while, they come back in and escort us to a large train. We're led to separate rooms and left there.

_What's going on?_ I ask myself as the train starts to move.

**Sadie**

I groan as I sit up. I rub my head and glance around. Carter is passed out not too far away from me. My magicians bag is still clutched in my hand. Then everything that just happened hit me dead on. I can't believe that we fell for Setne's little trap.

There's movement in the trees that surround us. I grab my wand that's laying not too far away while shaking Carter slightly. Carter stirs and opens his eyes. He groans as he sits up. He glances around.

"Where are..." He starts to ask, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. I point to the trees. At that moment, guys in white suits step out of the trees with guns leveled at us.

_Uh, Isis? _I ask mentally, but I get no reply. It's as if she just disappeared. I glance over at Carter to see that he was looking slightly confused. Horus must not be answering him either.

I'm about to raise my wand, but Carter meets my eyes and shakes his head. I hesitate before slipping my wand and staff into my bag. The guys yank us to our feet and lead us to some kind of town square where people were gathering. We're forced up to a table where a woman in a white suit like the other guys glances up at us.

She pricks our finger with a needle. "Name and age."

"Sadie Kane. 16." I reply.

"Carter Kane. 17." Carter tells her.

She nods before we're hurried to a group of kids our own age. Everything after that is a blur to me. The mayor I think it was gives some sort of a speech then a video is played. The video makes me sick. It shows the history of the world called Panem which used to be called America. There're rebellions, but after the rebellions are thwarted, the Hunger Games were created. The Hunger Games are where one girl and one guy from all 12 districts are thrown into an arena to fight to the death. I nearly hurl at the thought of that.

Then a woman named Joslin steps up to the mic. She grins down at all of us. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Lets start with the girls." She walks over to a bowel filled with folded sheets of paper. I wanted to shout at her abut how can something like this be happy, but I didn't think that it would help any. She grabs a name then walks back to the mic. After a pause, she unfolds the paper and reads the name. "Sadie Kane."

I pale slightly. My name was called. But... that can only mean that... I'm going into this monstrous creation. I set my jaw as I stomp up onto the stage.

Joslin smiles even more. "Now, time for the boys." She does the exact same thing to another bowel. She reaches in, grabs a name, unfolds it, then reads it. "Carter Kane."

My brother tenses slightly. He walks slowly, but determinedly onto the stage. He stands next to me.

"And here are our District 8 tributes!" Joslin calls, placing a hand on our shoulders.

After a brief silence, the guys called peacekeepers move us into the same room in a huge building behind the stage. Carter and I sit on a couch silently for who knows how long until the peacekeepers come back. They lead us onto a train and to different rooms. As the trains starts moving, the only thing that I can think of is... _How are we going to get out of this?_

**Piper**

I open my eyes to find that I'm in some house. When I sit up, I see that there's a beautiful woman that must've been in her early twenties going through a closet that would've made the entire Aphrodite cabin jealous. She sees that I'm awake and smiles slightly.

"Hey. You're finally awake. Come on, we need to get you all dolled up." She says in a silky smooth voice. She pulls a long, pink dress from the closet.

"For what?" I ask, standing up slowly.

She stares at me like I was crazy. "For the Reaping. Now, come on. Put these on then I'll put your hair up." She hands me the dress and a pair of pink heels.

Silently, I slip into the dress and heels. The woman then works on my hair. A moment later, she moves to where I could see her. She smiles. "There we go." She hands me a mirror. My hair is pulled back into a single braid down my shoulder.

"Wow." is all I can say before she hurries me out the door.

"Now, lets get you signed in." She says, leading me towards a town center. She leaves me at a table where a woman in a white suit is sitting then she goes off.

The woman at the table pricks my finger. I wince slightly. "Name and age." She asks.

"Piper McLean. 16." I tell her. She nods then I'm herded into a group of kids the same age as me. Everything after that is a blur to me.

Some guy gives a speech then a video is played. The video confirms my suspicions. I'm in the future. After the video ends and nearly makes me want to scream, a lady with matching lime-green hair and dress walks up to the microphone. She gives a short speech before walking over to a bowel. "Ladies first." She says, pulling a folded peice of paper out. She unfolds it and reads the name. "Piper McLean."

I want to run, but I force myself to walk onto the stage. I stand next to the woman as she grabs a paper from a separate bowel. She then reads the name. "Iggy."

A guy in a pitch black suit makes his way to the stage. When he mounts the stage and stands next to me, I see that his eyes are glazed over. _He's blind, _I say to myself.

"And here are our District 1 tributes." the woman says proudly. "Piper McLean and Iggy."

The guys in white, peacekeepers, lead the guy and me to separate rooms in the town hall I'm guessing is what it was. I just sit there on a couch silently until the peacekeepers come and escort us to a bullet-like train. I'm placed in a bedroom by myself as the train starts to move. The only thought in my mind is... Where are the others and are they ok?

**Nico**

I'm standing among kids my own age. All I remember was waking up in a clearing with Clarrise only to be surrounded by men in white suits pointing guns at us. Clarrise wanted to fight back, but I talked her out of it. We were then lead to a town square where we were asked our name and age.

"Nico Di Angelo. 17." I had replied.

"Clarrise La Rue. 17." Clarrise had told her.

Now, after the mayor I believe it was gave a speech and after watching some video that made me want to put the president in the Fields of Punishment for all eternity, a lady with orange and black striped hair and a bright blue dress stands up on the stage. She giggles slightly.

"Alright. Lets get down to bussiness. Ladies first." She grabs a piece of paper out of a bowel. She reads the name off of it. "Clarrise La Rue."

With a shout, Clarrise starts to shove her way away from the stage. Even though she loves violence, I could tell that she didn't like the Hunger Games. The peacekeepers grab her and force her up onto the stage. She glares at them, but just stands there.

The lady giggles again. "Now, it's time for the boys." She grabs a paper from a different bowel and reads the name. "Nico Di Angelo."

My face pales even more than it already was. With joints stiff with shock, I mount the stage. The lady smiles happily at me. I stare out over the crowd silently.

"And here are District 2's tributes!" She shouts. "Clarrise La Rue and Nico Di Angelo!"

Peacekeepers then escort us to separate rooms in a large building that I'm guessing is the town hall. I pace back and forth in front of a couch silently. All I want to do is make skeletons burst from the ground and attack the peacekeepers, but for some reason, my powers wouldn't work. At that moment, the peacekeepers come back and lead Clarrise and me to a bullet train. I'm left in a bedroom by myself. The train starts moving a moment later. I just slump onto the bed in defeat.

_How am I going to get out of this?_ I ask myself.

**Jason**

Everything seems to be moving a lot faster than I can keep up. One moment, I'm playing Capture-the-Flag in the forests of Camp Half-Blood then in the next moment, Thalia and I are surrounded by kids our own age. We had woken up in a clearing.

"Where are we?" Thalia had asked, gripping her bow and arrows tightly.

At that moment, guys in white suits and helmets step from the trees. The level guns at us. I had to talk Thalia out of attacking the guys. Even though we both were children of Zeus/Jupiter, we wouldn't be able to take on these guys without becoming swiss cheese. The guys take Thalia's bow and arrows then march us towards a town square.

They march us up to a woman also in a white suit and helmet who's sitting at a table. She glances up at us.

"Name and age?" She demands.

"Jason Grace. 17." I mutter.

"Thalia Grace. 18." Thalia says through gritted teeth.

With a nod from the woman, Thalia and I are herded into separate groups with kids our own age.

_What's going on?_ I mouth to Thalia as some video starts to play.

She shrugs and mouths back, _I don't know._

When we turn back to the video, I nearly lose my lunch. The video was showing millions of people, men, women, and children, being killed in rebellions. The Capitol was supposedly being 'lenient' by forcing one girl and one boy from the remaining districts to fight to the death on national television. It was just sick. The video then ends and a man walks up onto the stage.

"Hello, citizens of District 3!" He says in a weird accent. I could see Thalia smirk slightly. "I think we should get right to it. Ladies first." He moves over to a bowel on his right. With a swift dip of his hand, he draws a name out of the bowel. He unfolds it and reads the name aloud. "Thalia Grace."

Thalia sets her jaw before marching up to the stage. The man smiles at her. "Now, for the guys." He draws a name out of a bowel on his left. He unfolds it and reads the name. "Jason Grace."

My face pales, but I immediately wipe it clean of emotions as I start towards the stage. I mount the stage and stand calmly next to Thalia. The man places a hand on our shoulders. "And here are this year's District 3 tributes! Thalia and Jason Grace!"

The men in white suits and helmets, peacekeepers, march us to separate rooms in a very large building. I just pace back and forth in front of the door for a couple minutes before the peacekeepers come back in. They herd us onto a huge train. I'm led to a room and left alone.

"What's going on?" I ask myself quietly as the train starts to move.


End file.
